This invention relates to a device for automatically opening and closing a door by turning the door through an angle of 90.degree. from an open to a closed position and vice versa.
At the present, a conventional door which rotates 90.degree. to open by a user and either closes by hand or an automatic door closing device is not convenient for anyone carrying heavy weights such as babies, etc. to open because such a door is often quite heavy. For doors without the automatic door closing device, the door is often left open because nobody closes it.
The first object is to disclose a device which performs the action of door opening and closing automatically to free the hands of users to carry packages or babies or for those people who are elderly or have a handicap or to avoid the heavy force required to open doors installed with automatic closing devices.
The second object is to disclose a device which is simple and may be installed on the existing door easily by anyone without any need to change the structure of the door.
The third object is to disclose a device which may be used to control the opening and closing of doors at remote positions to permit only desired persons to pass the doors.
The fourth object is to provide an electrically or electronically-controlled device to replace the conventional mechanical device to perform the automatic closing function of a door.
The fifth object is to provide an electrically or electronically-controlled device to open a door installed with a conventional mechanical type of automatic door closing unit to reduce the force required by the user.
The sixth object is to provide an electrically or electronically-controlled device to open or close windows at high levels which cannot be easily reached.